Jor-El (DC Animated Universe)
Jor-El is the biological father of Superman. He was a leading member of the Science Council before Krypton's destruction. He foresaw the planet's destruction and, failing to convince the rest of the Council, he decided to send his son, Kal-El, to Earth to save him, and give the world a light to lead the way for them to become a great people. He continues to guide his son through the Fortress of Solitude. Biography ''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton A brilliant scientist, Jor-El served Krypton's ruling council loyally for many years. At some point, he married Lara, daughter of Councilor Sul-Van. With her, he fathered one son, Kal-El. Sul-Van said once that Jor-El's primary flaw was his ego, that he was incapable of admitting that he could be wrong. Sul-Van may have been correct, but Jor-El carried it well because he was usually right, and never let concern for his reputation stand in the way of doing what he believed necessary. Conducting research on a series of earthquakes rocking Krypton, Jor-El discovered evidence which he said predicted the planet's imminent destruction. Before sharing his findings with the Council, he prepared a rescue plan for the planet's population that required sending all of Krypton's populace into the Phantom Zone, allowing himself, traveling in a one-man spacecraft, to release them on a new planet. However, his findings were deliberately dismissed by the supercomputer Brainiac. The Council sided with Brainiac. Unwilling to admit that he might be mistaken, Jor-El investigated, and found that Brainiac had deliberately lied in order to give himself time to escape. By then, it was too late, as Krypton was to explode in a matter of hours. Jor-El could only put his backup plan into effect: to use his spacecraft to save his son, Kal. Programming the ship to carry Kal to Earth, Jor-El offered to send Lara with him. She refused, saying that her place was with her husband. Before the ship departed, Jor-El and Lara recorded a message, telling their son that they loved him, and to always use his powers in a responsible way. Jor-El watched the ship depart, and then kissed his wife as the world ended around them. Superman: Blasts From The Past'' Among his many accomplishments was thwarting High General Jax-Ur's attempted coup d'état. Discovering intelligence of the uprising, Jor-El gathered a small force of militia and captured one of the rebel parties, using their communications equipment to send out a signal that disabled the rest of Jax-Ur's forces. He did not deign to appear at Jax-Ur's trial, a decision Jax-Ur called cowardice. Years later, Jax-Ur would call Jor-El "a clever man" with poor judgment in choosing sides. Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Son. *Lara Sul-Van - Wife; deceased. *Sul-Van - Father-in-law; deceased. *Jax-Ur - Enemy. Gallery Jor-El (Superman).jpg|Jor-El takes down Jax-Ur. See Also *Jor-El Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman: The Last Son of Krypton Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Fathers Category:DC Animated Universe Deceased Category:Superman: Blasts from the Past Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters